Waxing and Waning
by Emmett's One True Love
Summary: Sequel to Soul of the Sun! Elena is all grown up now and she meets Damon. Will their relationship cause problems with more people than her over protective father Edward ! Review!


A/N I know you were all expecting a sequel to Upon the Horizon but I really had no ideas for that but I do have this so I hope you like this!! It is way better then Soul of the Sun so read this!! REVIW!! 

**Waxing and Waning **

Ch.1 Legend

Elena's POV

I have lived in Chicago with my family as long as I can remember. My family is not the kind you would see on a Hallmark card; we are all vampires except my human grandmother. My mom was still human when she became pregnant with me that is a long story. But my parents are married now and happy as could be. That probably has something to do with how my brother Nick was conserved six years ago. I go to high school with the people I personally consider my aunts and uncles because until my dad started to age and no longer looked like they could be his siblings.

They had been to high school so many times before it no longer held any interest for them but for me it was a chance to learn new things and that is what I loved, knowledge.

It was lunch the subject of the day that was completely useless to me and my family. I might be part human but I hate human food but I'm more human than vampire now I don't even sleep anymore. We all sat down at our table with our food and kept to our selves.

"I passed a vampire today but I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Did any of you?" Emmet asked. To them this was nothing to meet another vampire but to me it was a chance to meet a vampire who wasn't a member of the family.

Everyone murmured that they had not seen him.

"I wonder why I didn't see him.' Alice wondered aloud. That was so her if she missed one thing it was a catastrophe. Whatever happened to surprises?

He didn't show up at lunch so I pretty much forgot about him.

Until last period after gym when he was next to me in German (useless language, I've been in it for over 2 years now and know nothing) I was shocked that I would have this class with him of all things. At least I could talk to him it's not like I was going to get anything else done in this class.

I had to admit he was really hot. Dark hair almost black which matched his eyes telling me he hadn't hunted in a while. He had nice muscled which were on display thanks to his form fitting black shirt.

"Damon." He said extending his hand.

"Elena." I said taking his hand. "I've never met a vampire who wasn't part of my family before; this is so cool." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I don't get to meet a lot of animal eaters myself it's a rare treat when I do. Especially when they look as good as you do." I almost died when those words came from his perfect lips this is not real life ok seriously.

"Thanks! So what they hell made you pick this language?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"I already speak it fluently and I really didn't feel like dealing with a new language." He said calmly.

"Then that makes you more qualified to teach this class than the teacher."

"That bad huh?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said with a sexy smile.

"So I guess we should find something else to do during this period!" He said in the sexiest way. God I did not go after guys they had to come to me I needed to calm down.

"Like what?"

He was about to answer when . . .

"Please take a seat Ms. Cullen." Our clown of teacher; Mr. Kank walked in. He looked more like a child molester than a teacher to me. I took my seat as I was; told the principal's office is not where I wanted to spend the end of my day. Especially when there were better things to look at here.

"You're a Cullen? Do you know Carlisle? He is amazing I'm a big fan of what he has accomplished!" Damon asked in a vampire tone only I could hear.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather or uncle. How have you heard of him?"

"He's legendary in our world!" Damon new more than me I never left Chicago and I certainly never met anyone who knew my grandfather. I didn't say anything I didn't want to seem dumb.

"You were right that man doesn't know a thing. Listen I was a hoping we could hang out some time like humans do?" He seemed nervous; was I doing that to him?

"Like a date?" I asked for clarification or maybe because I like to see him sweat (so to speak).

"Yeah like a date, I mean unless you have a mate. Which would not surprise me at all." Wow all his cool was gone I pretty much had total control, nice.

"No I don't have a mate, and sure I'd love to go on a date sometime. But you have to get past my dad first."

A/N HOPE you like it!! Review.


End file.
